This invention is related to apparatus for raising or lowering a passenger-holding body on a cushion of air, and more specifically to apparatus for raising a spherical body in a tube by reducing the air pressure above the body.
Motion and flight simulators usually comprise a hollow body or frame for receiving a passenger. In my aforementioned patent application, apparatus was disclosed for elevating a passenger in a spherical body to a selected height by pressurized air delivered beneath the body. The body was mounted in a semispherical base having an upright tube mounted above the base. The body was raised in the tube by a turbine located beneath the base.